Honey, I Shrunk the Turtles
by EmbersArmy
Summary: When Casey Jones wonders into the turtle's lair unsupervised and accidently turns his four best friends into turtle tots, can they get back to normal before they vanish forever, or will Casey have to watch them disappear from his life all because his curiosity got the better of him? One-Shot


**Welcome! If you would be so kind as to leave a review and I won't come hunting you down. Just kidding I know you will love it. This Fic is set in the 2k3 universe. On with the show! I rarely write in Raphael's POV but when I do I try to leave out all his speech glitches because they drive me nuts. Bear with me as this first part is in First Person Omniscient. **

**Cover picture by: ****Violette-Aner on Deviantart**

Honey, I Shrunk the Turtles

**(Raphael's POV)**

Alright, we all know that my best friend Casey Jones is as crazy as Hell. We get that. But what we _don't _get is how stupid he really is. I guess I better just start from the beginning before I get too angry. Then again, I guess that just might make me angrier.

So my bros and I were out one night doing what we did best. Kickin' bad guy ass and saving New York City from the Hell it currently lives in. Here's the problem though. Master Splinter was asleep when we left, and my extremely intelligent little brother, Michelangelo, thought it would be a good idea to leave the door to the lair _wide _open so anybody can just waltz right in and make themselves at home, including my stupid-as-ass friend Casey Jones. He's a spitfire, like me. He doesn't take no for an answer and if yah get in his way he'll just use his fists to move yah himself. His getup is what made him who he was though; especially that stupid hockey mask he wears on his face whenever Leonardo, my oldest brother, decides to let him tag along with us on patrol.

He screws up a lot, I know, but nothing compared to what happened a few nights ago.

Casey went down to the sewers to pick up a baseball bat that he had left in our lair a few days earlier. Normally, he would have seen we were gone and came back later but like I said, Mikey's an idiot. So Jones let himself in and decided to look for it himself. If you knew that nutcase like I did, you would know he never went into somebody's house to just take what he needed and leave. No, he has to go snooping into everyone's business and getting himself into some deep shit. Well let me tell yah, this shit is pretty deep.

**(Third Person)**

"Masta Splinta?" Casey Jones walked around the empty lair while scratching the back of his head. "Anybody home?!" He waited a few more seconds for a response but got bored and moved on. "I'm sure my baby is around here somewhere." Casey started to go through Leonardo's weapons shelf in search for his missing baseball bat. He ended up covering the floor with the leader's collection of ninja weapons and other stupid looking materials. After finding nothing, he moved on to Raphael's little corner of the dojo where he kept all his sand bags and unnaturally sharp objects. "God damn, Raph." He said while coming out empty handed.

Next, he checked Michelangelo's entertainment center. Maybe the little orange guy got angry at his game and wanted to hit it with a bat? It was a good thought, but obviously not true because it wasn't there either.

"Where the Hell is my baby?!" With no luck and the turtles nowhere to be found, he finally decided to leave and come back when the guys were home so they could help him. Right when he was about to cross the threshold back into the sewer, he remembered Donatello, the brainiac amongst the four turtle brothers, had a lost and found over by his desk. He quickly scurried over and started to open all the drawers around his work area. Papers flew to the floor and maybe even a few glass objects shattered from being knocked over but he didn't care. His mind was set on finding his toy.

"Ah-Ha!" Casey reached deep into the back of the final drawer and pulled out a long, cylinder like device. Just when he started to examine the contraption, noise began to emerge from the entrance of the lair.

"Casey Jones?!" It was Leonardo, who had just finished sheathing his swords. "Who the Hell invited you here?" He seemed a bit angrier than usual. "Holy crap the place is trashed!"

"Take it easy Leo. I'm sure this dipstick has a logical explanation." Raphael said with a grin. Oh boy was he happy to see that red bandana wearing turtle. He never liked his getup in the first place. Do turtles even wear clothes?

"Besides, Michelangelo _did _leave the door wide open." Raph smacked a smaller turtle on the head.

"I said I'm sorry ok!" Michelangelo, the youngest of the brothers, threw his arms across his chest and pouted.

"What brings you to la casa de Hamato?" Casey didn't even notice that Donatello was heading right over to him. At first the olive green turtle seemed pleased to see him. That is, until he noticed the mess around his desk. "What the…what are you doing with that?!" Don suddenly grew emotional and opened his mouth into a slight growl.

Casey knew Don hated it when other people touched his things. That nerd was very protective of all the stuff he called "inventions" so once he realized he was holding something of his, he threw it out of his hands in a panic. It bounced off Don's lab table and smashed onto the floor. He didn't mean for it to fall and he was really going to be sorry after what happened next.

The device suddenly started to let off strong rays of bright, blue light. While it was freaking out in a spasm, Don, Raph, Leo and Mikey had all gathered around it in curiosity. Casey kept his distance, afraid that his friends were too furious with him.

"What's it doing?" Michelangelo asked.

"Great job Casey. First you trash our lair and now you're breaking things that ain't yours." Raph grumbled but shot him a reassuring smile that he didn't return.

"Hold on, I can turn it off." Donatello started to bend down towards the device, but suddenly a bright flash of white light engulfed the entire room and left Casey blind. He quickly slapped his hands over his eyes and tried desperately to rub away whatever was killing his vision and giving him the curse of blindness. He bumped into the lab table and knocked over even more things from Don's desk until finally he had to sit down on the floor. After a few minutes, his eyes slowly began to put together a picture again. After another few seconds he could see clearly again, but once he did, he sure wished he could go back to being blind.

"Oh Geeze." Casey Jones cupped his dry, scratched up hands over his gaping mouth. "G-Guys?" He bent down and crouched on his knees as to get extremely close to the floor.

"You're so dead Casey Jones!" Donnie waved his little fist in the air and then threw his arms to his sides. Donatello seemed to be the only one who was processing what had just happened. "Move, bonehead." He went over to his desk, looked up at it and sighed. He then reached into the drawer closest to the ground and pulled out a small, circular mirror. "Ah! It's worse than I thought!"

"What lemme see!" Raph stormed up to his brother and grabbed the mirror from him. "Wha- what did you do to us?!"

"Oh boy." Casey quickly grabbed ahold of his head and made his way into the living room. He collapsed down onto the couch and breathed heavily. "Donnie, is there any way you can reverse this?"

"I'm little!" Michelangelo waved his arms frantically at his sides and started to bounce up and down with what looked like a mixture of excitement and terror. Even though he was being a nutcase, he was right. All four of the guys not only shrunk more than half their original size, the looked like they were…toddlers. Their knee and elbow pads had fallen off along with their weapons and bandanas. They looked like four, normally baby _mutant _turtles with big bucked teeth to match.

"I'm ganna pound you straight down to Hell!" Raphael smashed his fists together and advanced into the living room. He started to sweat a little bit on his forehead but it was hard for Casey to take little Raph seriously with his high pitched voice.

"Donnie, what happened?" Leo had walked up to his brother by the desk.

"Since stupid brain over here decided to mess with my equipment, which was the final piece to my time machine, when it fell to the ground a disk must have fallen out of alignment and caused anything within a few feet of it to go back in time." He effortlessly climbed up onto his desk and started to look through his things. "It was a good thing I shut if off in time or we all would have been zapped into non-existence."

"And then I would have had to snap somebody's neck." Raph growled at Casey who cowered into the couch.

"Now here's the big question." Mikey's extremely high pitched voice stood out above the rest and caught everyone's attention. "Does this mean I can't eat as much now that I'm small?" He pouted.

"Alright that's it!" Raph got bored with Casey and reversed to chasing Michelangelo around the lair.

"Can you change us back, Don?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Don used a screwdriver to pop open the cylinder and look inside. Once the frame was open, a cloud of blue smoke filled the air, making the two turtles cough. Don waved it away and started to disassemble his device. "Oh great, just great." He sighed while pulling out a medium sized, white disk. "My flywheel is broken."

"Isn't a flywheel only for cars?" Casey asked.

"You stay out of this." Donnie ordered, obviously still angry about the whole ordeal. "And the answer is no. I just use that term for you people who don't know squat about science."

Casey noticed that Donatello was much more angry than normal. He hated to think that he was the one who caused it.

"It's the disk that starts up the machine whenever it receives the code from my computer. When Casey THREW IT, the disk fell out of place and started up by accident. Since it wasn't used properly, it got fried." Donnie threw the disk across the room and sighed.

"Well, can't you just replace it?" Leo asked.

"That was my last Planar Disk and it costs over twenty-five grand to make another one."

"Geezus what is it made of, diamonds?" Raph asked while pulling Mikey into a headlock.

"No, very fine and very fragile fibers that are threaded by a special type of silk worm in South Africa." Don responded.

"Where can we get another one? I'll do anything to help you guys!" Casey had walked over to the desk and folded his hands together and pleaded.

"I think you've done enough." Leo scowled.

"No, we're going to need his help. If we don't reverse the effects by sundown, we're all going to poof into nonexistence." Don sighed and shook his head.

"WHAT?!" Three small turtles climbed up onto Donnie's desk and made a circle around him.

"I was able to shut off my time piece but I couldn't completely stop the effect it had on us. I need another disk so I can reset the coordinates and get our bodies back to the present form. Until then, we all will continue to slowly grow younger and younger until we disappear altogether. I'm not to sure yet, but we might even begin to lose our memories too." He said.

"NOO! I'm too young to die! LITERALLY!" Mikey shrieked.

"What do we do?!" Casey asked desperately.

"We need to think of someplace that may have the Planar Disk. It has to be a place that is always up to date on the newest technology. That place would probably have stolen the disk since it's far too expensive to acquire." Don said.

"Wait…then how did you get it?" Raph pondered. Suddenly, everyone in the room was looking to the little olive skinned turtle with a great deal of curiosity.

"I have my sources" was his answer.

"Well, what about that fancy Foot building?" Casey suggested. "Shredder is always kicking out new ninja's and everything. Maybe he has one?"

"That's a dumb thought, Casey." Raph growled. "Shred head is too caught up in his own world to care about some stupid disk. "

"It's not a stupid disk! This thing could practically destroy the entire earth! Casey, I think you're onto something. Shredder might not have it, but I think I know who might." Don smiled and started to pull stuff off his desk and throw them into a satchel along with his time piece.

"What's on your mind, Don?" Leo asked.

"Baxter Stockman."

**(Raphael's POV)**

So you get the jest of things. We all decided to head out together to go and find Baxter Stockman. We also decided not to tell Master Splinter what had happened. He was old; this type of thing would probably just worsen his condition. Anyway, the first thing we did was stop at out good friend's house, April O'Neil. She was a lot like Don, yah know? Super techy, loves technology, she even used to work for that old piece of scum Stockman. If anyone knew what that man's inventory looked like, it was her. The only problem was that she was expecting four teenage turtles and one adult man. Instead, she found four toddler turtles and a sad excuse of a man.

**(Third Person from here on)**

"What in the heavens…" April had her jaw dropped hallway to the ground as she looked at what was standing in the doorway of her apartment.

"Honey, I shrunk the turtles." Casey tried to smile innocently but failed miserably.

"Well I can see that!"

April let in her unexpected guests and offered them drinks. After they declined, she sat down on the floor next to them, ready and willing to listen. Donatello told her the story. He was careful not to leave out the part that Casey had been snooping into business that wasn't his. He told her their plan to find Stockman and fix the time piece before they would vanish from life itself.

"Stockman's laboratory is "stock" full of every single piece of equipment you could imagine. I heard that Planar Disks were used for more than just complicated micro operation. I think he might have used them to help keep control of his Mouser robots. Remember those?" April almost laughed at herself.

"So the disk would be in his controller; if he still has it anyway." Don said.

"So it's settled. We head to the Foot building and track down Stockman before sunup." Leo stood up.

"Aww you guys are so…" April froze and stopped mid**-**sentence after the looks she received from the tots. "Nevermind."

"It's ok, April. I'm the only adorable one anyway. Hehe." Mikey batted his eyes and put his hands underneath his chin.

"Is there any way I can help out here?" April asked.

"Yes, we could use you on the inside, just in case anything goes wrong." Don pointed to her laptop over in the corner. "Casey has a headset. He will be with us the whole time so you two will have to communicate and tell us what is going on."

"Yippee." Raph uttered.

"Alight, let's get moving. We only have a few hours until…" Leo froze and scratched the top of his head. "What was it again?"

"Oh no, we're starting to lose our memories." Don grabbed ahold of Leo and patted his shoulder. The leader looked confused but then shook his head and wiped it off. "Pretty soon we won't be able to walk either let alone think straight."

"Think straight?" April seemed worried. "Don, hope you don't lose _your_ memory." April's statement suddenly sparked a new sense of determination into everybody's hearts.

"Then I suggest we got movin!" Raph swung the door open and gestured everybody out of it.

"We're off to see the Stockman, the wonderful Stockman of the Foot. We hear he is a crazy old hag, if ever a hag there was, except Raph." Mikey sang loudly to himself as the gang of four small turtles and a now determined Casey Jones jumped across the rooftops of New York City in the death of the night.

"Foot building up ahead!" Donatello pointed out.

"Oh, you mean the giant spikey one that stands out over the rest of them? Yeah, I think that might be it." Raphael rolled his eyes.

"April, we're coming close to the building." Casey said over his head piece.

"Ok, using Stockman's old password and username, I was able to get you a blueprint of the building. I was also able to break into the security system." She said to Casey Jones.

"Do we have a way in?" Don asked Casey.

"Little Donnie…Donnie…wants to know if we have a way in." He swallowed hard after receiving a look from the olive skinned turtle.

"You can get in through the front entrance if you're careful. Make your way into the main hallway of the building and there's and old vintage shaft that leads straight to Stockman's laboratory." April responded.

"Got it."

The team landed in the nearest alleyway with exceptional grace. Leonardo and Donatello scouted the area while Michelangelo and Raphael seemed to be in some sort of brawl.

"Looks clear, but looks are deceiving." Leo said.

"Wow, even as a little guy you're still…" he paused "…shutting up." Casey held his hand over his mouth.

"April said we can get in through the main entrance. The Foot allows visitors only to the maintenance room which means we have to sneak in undercover." Donnie said over the sound of a commotion while tightening his grip around his satchel.

"Would you two stop…?" Leo turned to yell at his two fighting brothers but stopped after he saw them. Raph and Mikey were rolling around on the ground…laughing. "Uh oh."

"Why are they enjoying this?!" Casey face-palmed.

"Because they're kids, Casey." Don sighed but quickly broke up the fight. "Can you two please focus? Stay with me, ok?"

"Sorry bro." Mikey closed his eyes and grinned tightly.

"Hey guys, I think I have an idea." Casey joined little Michelangelo in a tightly woven grin as a postage man walked by the ally.

"This is so not going to work." Raph murmured. "Get your foot away from my face!"

"Get your face away from my foot!" Leo complained.

"Guys, shh!" Casey smacked the brown box on the bottom of the pile that was stationed on his hand cart. He had to kidnap an elderly postage man and tie him up in an ally to get his outfit and three boxes, but it was worth it. This act could be sold to anybody. "We're going in now." The sliding doors to the Foot building opened and a sudden burst of cold air flushed over Casey's face.

"State your business." A young woman with tightly pulled back hair reached for something under her counter and left her hand there.

"I have a delivery for Mr. Stockman." Casey cloned his voice for a more in depth one.

"All mail goes to the mail room." She kept an ugly frown on her face as she examined Casey thoroughly.

"Well, where is this…mail room? I will take it there right away." Casey smiled.

"You will do no such thing until all those boxes are checked." She got up from her seat and walked out from behind the counter. "Open them."

"All…all of them?" Sweat began to highlight on the top of Casey's nose.

"Yes all of them." The woman began to grow agitated.

"Sure thing lady." He slowly let go of his hand cart and walked around to the boxes. "You know, I'm sure this Stockman guy…whoever he is…won't appreciate you looking through his personal conveyance."

"I don't care what Stockman thinks. This is standard procedure now open up the boxes or I'm going to call security!"

"Alright, alright, right away." Casey pulled out his pocket knife and slit it across the first piece of packaging tape. He slowly opened it up and let a few Styrofoam peanuts fly out. He almost fell over laughing when he saw what was inside.

"Umm…" The woman didn't know what to say. Her cheeks suddenly flushed pink and she cleared her throat to ease the awkwardness. "Very well, I've seen enough." She waved him on and moved back to the safety of her counter. She pressed a button on top of her desk and allowed Casey to walk through. "The mail room is first door on your left. You send the packages through the chute and leave immediately."

"Thanks, mam." Casey saluted her and then eased his way through the doors. "Phew, that was a close one."

"Why didn't she open the other ones?" Mikey yelled. "I wanted to be opened!"

"I'm ganna open you in a minute and spill your guts!" Raph said.

"Shh! We're here." Casey walked into the mail room that thankfully was empty. "You think Shredder gets fan mail?" He asked while taking the other two boxes off the bottom one. Four small, green heads poked out and took large gulps of smelly yet fresh air.

"What's the point of having a mail room if he doesn't?" Mike smiled while jumping out of the box.

"Ok April, we're in the mail room." Casey said through his earpiece.

"You're way of course but I can fix that. Down by the ground there should be a vent. It will lead you to the vintage shaft and then to Baxter's lab." She said with confidence.

"I see it!" Donnie ran behind some carts and boxes until he reached the vent. He pried it open with a wrench from his satchel and climbed in. "Well, come on!"

"How are you going to get Stockman to give you this Sonar disk anyway?" Casey asked.

"It's PLANAR disk and trust me, I'll get him to hand it over." Don winked before disappearing into the hole in the wall.

"Come on you guys!" Leo led the other three after Donnie and left Casey alone in the mail room.

"What a day." He wiped some sweat off his forehead and beamed down at one of the boxes. He slowly opened the flap of the one he had opened for the woman and peeked inside. "That's rich." He pulled out a pair of women's underwear with a little bunny tail on the back of it. "Now I would pay some good money to see THIS on Stockman."

"It smells up here." Mikey tried to hold his hand over his nose but needed it in order to crawl through the shaft.

"Smells like turtle." Raph grimaced at the sight of his little brothers back end.

"Well sorry. I did have a shower last week though so it shouldn't be me." Mike smiled.

"That's fantastic. Can you guys just focus?" Leo rolled his eyes and bumped into the back of Donatello. "Ow! What gives?" He asked while rubbing his now hurting nose.

"Sorry, I think this is our stop." Don lifted up a vent from underneath him and hung upside down in it. After a few seconds, he lifted himself back up and gave his brothers an OK signal. "Stockman fell asleep at his desk. Come on, maybe we can get it without waking him up." One by one, each brother dropped through the hole in the shaft and landed almost silently on the ground below.

"This place is giganormous; how will we ever find one little disk?" Mikey widened his arms and looked around the lab.

"It's a small, blue disk and it kind of looks like a CD but doesn't play movies." Donnie said while beginning to look through Stockman's lab drawers.

"I wanna watch a movie." Raph suddenly sat down on the ground and pouted.

"Yeah, me too." Leo joined him.

"Guys! If we don't find the Planar disk we will all disappear forever!" Don yelled.

"What?" Mikey scratched the top of his head.

"We'll go bye-bye!" Don, still very aware of the situation, tried to word it so his brothers shrinking brains could process it.

"Bye-bye…bye-bye?! No go bye-bye!" Leo jumped up and started to look around the lab. His brothers saw this and they also began to search. Sadly, their carelessness had stirred the dragon in this castle.

"Ugh…mom is it time for dinner yet?" Stockman moaned while fixing his glasses on his face. "Oh wait…I'm still _here_." He yawned deeply and tried to moisten his mouth. His vision was blurry but he thought he saw something moving around his lair. "Looks like the rats are back again. Wait a minute…" Stockman rubbed his eyes and looked closely at what he was seeing. "Those aren't rats!"

"Uh oh." Leo started to cry. "The big bad man found us!"

"What?" The other brothers stopped what they were doing and looked at Stockman.

"What is this mahogany?!" He jumped up from his seat and grabbed ahold of his lab table for support. "Four baby mutant turtles?! Did those retched teenage turtles have kids?!"

"Who you callin' retched, pal?" Raphael growled - his sense of anger over powering his want to be a child. "Someone needs to put you in time-out!" he threw his hands on his hips.

"I'll be damned…_you_ guys _are_ the turtles!" He grabbed ahold of his head in damnation. "Well this is just fantastic! What better way to destroy you then to kill you as infants!" He raised his hands in the air and let out an evil roar.

"We need a planar disk Stockman!" Donnie pointed a finger at the chuckling scientist.

"A planar disk? I don't think so you menace! Now hold still so I can destroy you." Stockman pulled out a blue ray gun and turned it on. It made a small sound that increased in pitch as he aimed it at Donatello.

"Guys!" Don yelled to his brother. "Who wants to play Simon says?" He asked them quickly.

"I do!" They all raised their hands in excitement.

"Simon says, first person to find the cupcake hidden somewhere in this lab wins!"

The three brothers suddenly dispersed in all different directions with big smiles on their faces. They jumped up and down all over the place looking for this so called "cupcake".

"No, what are you doing! Stop!" Stockman dropped the gun and gripped his hair. "Stop! You're going to break something!"

Test tubes, cylinders, papers, lab equipment, and microscopes were knocked to the ground and destroyed by the little turtles that were desperately looking for the cupcake that was promised to them. Baxter Stockman ran around frantically, throwing them off the tables, picking papers up off the floor and trying to get them to stop.

"No, not the-"

Raphael went to look behind a cart full of chemicals and ended up knocking it all over the floor. It became soaked with liquids of all different colors and some of them even started to burn holes through the floor.

"Ok enough!" Baxter ran up to Don with his hands folded. "Call them off! Please! I give you your stupid disk just tell them to stop destroying my stuff!"

"I knew you would come to your senses." The little turtle grinned.

"Here we are guys!" Don pulled out the time piece from his bag and put it down on the floor. Stockman was too busy cleaning up that he didn't even notice what the tots were doing.

"Ooooh shiny." Mike smiled.

"Now all I have to do is…is…" The olive skinned turtle rubbed the back of his head. "Um…"

"What? Did you forget how to break someone's heart?!" Stockman shed fake tears as he picked up the broken pieces of glass off the floor.

"Oh boy, I forget how to put it together." Donnie started to whine in frustration as he looked at the disk and his time piece.

"What are we putting together again?" Leo asked Raph.

"A kite?" He raised his shoulders.

Donnie suddenly lost his footing and fell onto the ground. The two pieces dropped from his hands and he stared into space. Stockman, noticing this, walked over to the group of baby turtles and grinned.

"Time for payback!" He reached for his gun.

"I don't think so Stockham!" Casey suddenly crashed from the ceiling onto the floor.

"It's StockMAN!" Baxter yelled. "What do YOU want?!"

"Get away from my friends!" Casey pushed a metal cart right into Stockman and pinned him against his desk. While keeping him contained, he looked over to the group of green toddlers sitting on the floor, doing nothing. "Oh boy, this is what Donnie was talking about. They're ganna disappear!"

"Good radiance." Stockman mumbled. "They came in here and trashed my lair! I don't know what's more annoying, teenage turtles or BABY turtles!"

"Donnie! I know you can hear me man. Listen, if you don't do this then all your brothers are ganna be gone! You too! You'll all disappear and I'll never see you again! You'll never see Master Splinter or April again! You'll go bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye?" Don repeated in a very high pitched baby voice. "Bye-bye….no bye-bye!" he suddenly grabbed the disk and pushed it into the time piece. A very spectacular ray of blue light radiated from it and once again, Casey Jones went blind.

His head hurt and all he saw was whiteness. He knew his eyes were open but he couldn't tell. Finally, after a few more moments of confusion, a picture started to paint itself before him. Casey Jones slowly sat up and clutched his head. When he finally came to, he saw a pair of green, muscular legs in front of him.

"Good morning sunshine." Raph's _teenage_ voice comforted him.

"Wha-…Raph?" He uttered.

"Come on, get up." A strong arm grabbed the crook of his and pulled him up onto his feet. Raph's grinning face met his and he felt like he had enough power to jump through the roof.

"Guys! You're back to normal!" He threw his arms around Raphael but then recoiled and cleared his throat. He didn't want to admit to himself that he had just hugged another man. "It's good to see yah."

"Casey Jones, if you ever pull a stunt like this again I'll skin you myself." Despite Leo's agitated tone, he had a smile on his face and was beaming brightly with his arms over his chest.

"Man, you don't know how glad I am to see you guys back to your old selves." Casey choked up.

"Well, normally I would be mad at you." Don threw an arm around the crying adult. "But if it _weren't_ for you, well, we all would have pretty much vanished into thin air. So uh, thanks. BUT DON'T EVER TOUCH MY STUFF AGAIN!"

They all laughed it off together for a brief moment.

"So what are we ganna do with Baxter Stuffman?" Mikey asked while pointing to the man tied tightly to his chair.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" He yelled with tears in his eyes.

"I've got an idea." Casey grinned.

"Delivery for Oroku Saki!" Casey walked into the Foot building with a rather large package on his hand cart. "You might want to check it first." Casey winked at the woman at the desk and walked out.

"Hey! You can't just…" Before she could say anything else, the sliding doors closed and the man was gone. "Great, why did I sign up for this job in the first place?" She stepped out from behind her counter and used a pen to break the packaging tape. "What the-" her cheeks reddened and she turned away. "Mr. Stockman…I…uh."

"Stop babbling and get me outta here!" The box fell off the cart and spilled Stockman out of it. What lay on the floor was nothing but a bunch of Styrofoam peanuts and a half naked man in a pair of underwear with a bunny tail on the back of it.

**(Raphael's POV)**

So yeah, Casey's an idiot. We all almost _disappeared _forever because of him but we also are _here_ today because of him. I guess this is one of those "win win" scenarios. Despite the trauma we experienced, we all learned a valuable lesson that day believe it or not. It goes a little something like this: lock the doors before yah leave the lair.

**Hoped you liked it! Oh and just between us turtle fans, what do you think of the new TMNT 2014 trailer? I'd love to hear your feedback on this topic. I personally am SUPER excited! **


End file.
